


01:37 a.m.

by Chromezi



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Pietro is having fun running around tho, is he?, just kinda
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromezi/pseuds/Chromezi
Summary: 睡不着的皮特罗大半夜在街上游荡。内含一脚踢飞易拉罐和热水澡。
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Pietro Maximoff
Kudos: 2





	01:37 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> Before You Read:
> 
> 标题就是看着时间随便起的。在飞机上写完的，有一阵子了（一阵子：整整四年）。长途旅行真的很适合写东西啊！  
> 19年六月的时候发现被老福特屏了，于是重发了一遍，结果哈哈没想到前两天大清洗又被消灭了。我至今不知道我写了什么踩了雷。难道是皮戳踢的那一下易拉罐？
> 
> Warning: 
> 
> 私设如山。不知道什么年代的奇怪au，大概是逆转未来后。根本看不出是钢盔，本质上就是个写给自己的快银中心爽文。  
> 福克斯ver快银和漫画牌皇，有暗示出轨情节注意。不过无视掉也没有关系，反正只看快银也可以。  
> 呃呃呃，不管了。阅读愉快！
> 
> 搞搞事情。

Pietro睡不着。

他已经尝试了七八个方法尽力使自己陷入睡前迷茫的困倦。数羊只会让他越数越快最后清醒得不得了，安眠药对他而言基本起不到什么作用，通宵电影又太慢太慢了。最后他只能瞪着眼睛，蜷缩在一团潮乎乎皱巴巴的被子里不知所措。

Remy不在家。

今天上午是有一个任务没错，可那不过是护送关系人罢了，这类小事从来没能耽搁牌皇太久。Remy现在到底在哪里？不知道啊，也没心思去知道。好冷哦暖气开了么？银发青年如此这般胡思乱想着，半晌终于下定决心起床。

他其实也不切实明白为什么自己要起床，可能是床有问题。牌皇的床对他一个人来说太大了、太冷了。他不喜欢那种潮乎乎的感觉，要花很久很久才能把它们从你的身上除掉，在此之前这种味道都会使你闻起来像个发霉的蘑菇，皮肤滑溜溜粘腻腻。

他讨厌下雨天。

Pietro慢吞吞地从已经被折腾成一团糟的被子里头爬出来，伸手抓了抓头发，沮丧地发现已经到了无法收拾的地步，只得泄愤在罪魁祸首身上。

他一头向被子扎了下去，半被迫地吸了几分钟霉味儿以后挣扎着去摸塞在枕头底下的袜子。地板很凉，上蜡过后的那种触感让他一阵反胃，即使他跑得够快。他冷得很，他受够了。

穿上袜子的快银不情不愿地滑下床。脚沾地的瞬间，他突然闪现在飘窗平台上，努力套上一件高领毛衣，没过几秒又转战沙发边搭着的银色外套，最后在奔向餐椅找寻防风镜途中因地毯打滑而摔倒在地上。

鼻子好疼，他迷迷糊糊地想，因为又冷又困而有点思绪不清。

他没有立刻爬起来，而是翻了个身仰面盯着天花板，花了一会儿分析自己刚刚遭遇了些什么。

哦，地毯，妈的，他又踩到Remy那条厨余垃圾了。地毯的四角本应在桌脚底下压着以防到处乱滑，然而今天它不知为何巧妙地溜了出去。公寓主人的同居者因为这个摔倒过好多好多次，但他就是记不住。Pietro简直要生气了。

那条长期积灰的地毯在Pietro脚边不远处皱成一团，拒不展开以示它和受害者一样对这个结果十分不满。滑倒的可怜青年一脚把它踹到一边，皱了皱鼻子后觉得哪里有点儿不对劲，伸手一摸才发现自己摔出了鼻血。

妈的，今天真是诸事不顺。他也没心思再去慢条斯理地找张纸来擦擦，只把毛衣领子拽出来随便糊了两把了事。钥匙好像在外套口袋里。Pietro拍了两下确认它确实安安稳稳地呆在那儿，紧接着便夺门而出。

外面也没有好到哪里去。

秋天夜晚的空气让Pietro不大自在地联想到妈妈的地下室。妈妈不会下来叫他吃饭，也不会催他早点睡觉少玩游戏不要大半夜跑出门，就像所有美国青少年的唠叨妈妈会做的那样。他毫不怀疑要是他不小心把自己搞死在了地下室里妈妈也要十天半个月才能发现，还多半是因为实在无法忽视他腐烂尸体的味道。

啊……他想起自己理论上还有个父亲。当那个他从未见过的男人知道自己还有个这么大的、游手好闲的儿子时又该是怎样地不快呢？Pietro紧张兮兮地咧了咧嘴。

他其实是在漫无目的地游荡。当他从胡思乱想中脱身，想起自己本来想做的事时已经不知不觉跑出了五个街区。这么说还是不大准确，因为他也并不很清楚他本来要做些什么。他干脆放弃了思考，任由自己的脚随处乱走。

公寓外边和里面一样的冷。潮乎乎湿漉漉的落叶在街道上，踩上去像烂泥，并且它们的确是要变成烂泥的。烦死了。

Pietro不知道现在几点，他没带手机，再说时间对他来说永远不会不够用。街上有灯光。偶尔他路过一两个酒鬼，就把毛衣领子提起来盖住鼻子和脸，结果发现刚才擦上去的鼻血干成了块儿，凝结在支棱起来的纤维上恶心得要死，让他无缘由地恼怒起来。

他又路过一两家霓虹灯闪亮的酒吧，但是没有走进去。这种湿淋淋的晚上只有酒吧才会有点生机。Pietro对于酒精的接受不良好加上没人相信他成年这一事实使酒吧与他无缘，最后的结论是他更适合苏打饮料。

想到这里快银更生气了，抬脚踹飞一个空Mountain Dew罐子。易拉罐哐啷一声砸到一辆亮蓝色的汽车前灯上，汽车嚷嚷起来，几秒钟后他背后的酒吧里撞出一个挥舞着酒瓶骂骂咧咧的中年男人。Pietro见势不妙拔腿就跑，一边跑一边想今天是撞了什么邪了运气这么背还是他一直都这么不幸。妈的妈的。好在还没有人能跑过他。

他停在了又七个街区外的另一家酒吧门口，想起这是他第一次碰见Remy的地方。当时他是来找大晚上离家出走随处乱跑的教授的。教授酩酊大醉趴在桌子上不省人事，快银手足无措地站在旁边，扛也不是溜也不是。就在这时他看见了牌皇，对方冲他笑笑就照脸扔出了一张扑克牌，结果是他们毫无悬念地扭打了起来。事到如今当初Remy为什么要往他脸上扔扑克牌他已经忘记了，他也没再去问。

他的思绪回到现实中来。快银站在距那间酒吧门口二十来码的巷子里，看见门口走出一对勾肩搭背的男女。那个穿长风衣的男人不知道从哪里掏出来一支玫瑰递到女伴面前，忽地炸成一个小型烟火，残碎的花瓣落了一地。这惊险的小戏法惹得对方半是嗔怒半是惊喜地笑起来。

Pietro看着他们走进路边的一辆Mustang里绝尘而去。他突然打了个哈欠，铺天盖地的困意瞬间席卷而来。

他向Remy的公寓漫步走去，想到自己回去就能倒头便睡不由得高兴起来。他计划着回去泡个热水澡再好好睡一觉，最好能梦见妈妈给他烧了晚饭。

他忽然想起床底下还有他上周顺回来的两箱Doritos和一打Mountain Dew，更加高兴了，以至于过了好一会儿才意识到自己在飞奔。他感受着风在脸上挤压的触感，甚至有个片刻觉得秋天都不那么令人反感了。他是如此热爱这种自由奔跑的感觉——这趟十五个街区的路程他来回跑了三遍才罢休。

他一路狂奔冲上22楼，飞速打开门又砰地关上，以肉眼不可见的速度脱掉袜子外套甩上沙发 (期间差点在破毯子堆里再次摔倒)，接着一头倒在床上。他莫名地开心，并且也懒得思考原因，就倒在被子边笑，手脚大大地伸开，一直笑到足够放松为止，然后深深地叹了一口气。随后他想起来还有暖气这回事儿，就蹦跳到窗边拧开底下上暖气片的阀门。

有什么不可名状的东西使他意识到自己是自由的，想干什么就干什么，他就因此而高兴起来。他把浴缸放满热水，从床底下拖出那些"垃圾青年存粮"(这是以前他妈妈的叫法)，拆了两包放在浴缸边的毛巾架上卡住，以确保他在温暖的泡澡时光中有零食相伴。

Pietro在那堆被子里寻找睡衣的时候发现了他的手机。他百无聊赖地戳开了屏幕，意外发现牌皇给他发了条短信：

> Pietro:
> 
> _关系人有点麻烦不得不把我拖住一会儿，迟点回来_ 。
> 
> R.L
> 
> 11:58，24th. Oct

哎，去你妈的，这不是老常态了嘛，Pietro一边心不在焉地想着一边删掉了短信，心心念念他热腾腾的洗澡水。他一翻出那件旧得发灰的黑T恤就冲进了浴室。那是他最喜欢的T恤之一，但是太旧了实在不能穿出门。其实他倒不嫌弃，只有Remy嚷嚷着让他注意形象。

我跑起来哪有人看得到我啊，他躺在暖呼呼的水里想。他把Doritos放在橡皮鸭子的背上假装它们是小鸭子，又把它们一个个拿起来吃掉，玩得不亦乐乎。虽然Doritos根本不像小鸭子。

他顺着浴缸的斜坡向下滑了一点点，把鼻子以下都泡在水里吹出一连串的气泡。咕噜咕噜咕噜。他开心得很，一直这么玩到困倦袭来，躺在天堂般温暖的浴缸里睡着了。水温让他想到小时候妈妈抱他的感觉。

Fin


End file.
